


I think you misunderstood

by perrythedeer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Just another story about Charas POV of the no-mercy route!! we hate the player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I think you misunderstood

It was weird to watch, following Frisk throughout the no-mercy route, it made Chara.... so uncomfortable, the blank expression on their face, the silent way they went throughout it. Chara kept trying to grab Frisks attention, tried to say things weirdly, different from in the pacifist route to see if they'd just _listen_.

They gave up around Papyrus' death, Chara had stubbornly stood next to the dust pile, holding onto his scarf and yelling at Frisk, they didn't _want_ this to keep happening, they could feel the LOVE too, and it made them feel sick, the only time they'd gotten LOVE before was on accident- this was on purpose. They were forcibly dragged when Frisk got far away enough, and they tried to call out to Sans, maybe he'd listen and help- Sans was _Sans_ he was such a sweet skeleton he'd fix something-

Chara saw Frisk smiling during Undynes fight, they knew Frisk enjoyed change, they kept helping their soul move around to avoid attacks automatically to make sure they were okay- but part of them wanted to continuously shove their soul straight _into_ the attacks so they'd just _stop._

The battles went on, each one leaving more and more dust across the underground, and Chara was getting more and more uncomfortable, still trying to grab their friends attention- they'd gotten to the judgement hall, and Frisk was walking down it as if they were expecting something. Chara knew Sans would be here- but they weren't sure what he'd do this time.

Chara almost choked when they felt the pain of a bone being shoved through Frisks soul, shattering it.

It took over three hundred tries. Chara kept begging Frisk to stop, it wasn't worth it, this wasn't worth it, Chara didn't _want_ this, these were their _friends_.

It progressed, and Frisk went to kill Asgore, Chara was... angry, a part of them just wanting to scream at that point- and that anger manifested, they felt a tugging at their soul, and suddenly they were Frisk. It was weird for a moment, but they wanted it over with. They wanted to go back.

They attacked their dad without a second to think about it- a few moments went by and Flowey appeared. Chara stared down at their brother, hearing him speak, wanting to reach out to him- Frisk was holding them back. They wanted to hold onto _Asriel_ and _cry_ and Flowey was starting to cry and he was... _scared_

Chara couldn't stand it. "Stop crying- s-stop-" Chara took a step forward, they wanted to comfort their brother, but they found their arm raising "Azzy _please_ i-" they saw the knife go down, and they cried out, trying to hold themselves back, but Frisk was attacking- over and over and over-

Chara forced their way out of Frisks body, they wanted to yell at them, wanted to stop them from ever doing this again. They were strong enough- they knew that. They wanted to _scare_ Frisk out of doing it- wait. Who was that?

Chara could see someone behind Frisk now, and something inside them seemed to break. Of course, Frisk wasn't reacting because _that wasn't Frisk._ They stared at the ghostly figure behind their friend, and felt themselves starting to cry, of course. They probably hurt Frisk, trapped them, _something_ , it made them feel sick

They should've protected Frisk, should've done their job. 

"Greetings." They could tell their voice was shaking, probably showed up as wobbly or slow text if this person thought of this as a game. "I. am Chara." they kept their eyes straight on the figure, feeling their breath catch in their throat, it was fine.

"You- your power, awakened me from death" Chara could feel their hands shaking, they glanced at Frisk, seeing the glimmer of hope on their expression, they could hear Chara. Chara took a deep breath before continuing, taking a step forward. "My human soul- my determination-" a weak laugh slipped from them, they don't feel so determined anymore, they haven't for _years_ "-They were not mine, but yours." 

Deep breath, another step forward, they could see the smug look on the figures face. "At first, i was so very confused- "Our- _Our_ plan had failed, hadn't it?" Azzy had died, of course their plan had failed, Asriel wasn't _supposed_ to die, Asriel never _deserved_ to die, only they did. "Why was _I_ brought back to life?" why not him? Why couldn't his soul have reformed? 

Chara brought their gaze to look carefully at Frisk. "You. With your guidance... I realized the purpose of my reincarnation." they felt like they couldn't breathe, if they said the wrong thing- the figure wouldn't leave Frisk alone, wouldn't fucking _go away_

"Together, we... eradicated the _enemy_ and became strong." Chara's voice cracked, the monsters weren't the enemy. Their eyes flicked back up to the figure. "HP, ATK, DEF, GOLD, EXP, LV... everytime a number increases, that feeling? Its _me_ "

Chara took another step forward, reaching out carefully to Frisk, continuing to watch the figure. "Now... now we have reached the absolute. There is nothing _left_ for us here." please reset, Chara could hear their own plea in their voice. They wanted to go home, wanted to run to Toriel and hug her and smell the pie on her again.

"Let us erase this pointless world- and move on to the next." Please. 

_*DO NOT_

Chara stared at them. "...no?" Chara could feel anger bubbling up in them, all the built up LV, the protectiveness over Frisk, they weren't going to let this _asshole_ keep _Frisk_ here. "You must have misunderstood." Their voice was a growl, and they stepped closer, hand going to their waistband- finding a knife there shouldn't have been surprising.

"Since when were _you_ the one in control." They felt something wrong, drippy on their face, and they lunged at the figure, tackling them away from Frisk and jabbing the knife into their throat, laughter bursting from them in small gasps, like they couldn't control it. They stabbed their knife down over and over- until the figure was gone, and Frisk turned to look at them.

"Chara?" They looked up, turning to face their friend. "Chara-! You- your face-" Frisk reached out, and Chara blinked, watching the little one grab their face and wipe something off of it. Chara stared at the black liquid on Frisks hands. "...Thank you, Frisk. I'm alright." "are- are you sure?" "Im positive." Chara carefully pulled Frisk into a hug. They weren't gonna let anybody hurt them.


End file.
